Protection
by Hika-Roses
Summary: Depuis toujours, Lee a voulu protéger Sakura. J'ai essayé de tourner ça en drame, mais c'est un peu nul.. Lisez si ça vous tente !


Ola tout le monde !

Voici la première création que je me décide à poster ici !

Je n'en suis absolument pas fière, mais pour des raisons obscures, j'ai quand même envie de publier ce OS, traitant de n'importe quoi, et écrit n'importe comment.

Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, des demandes en mariage ou de divorce à me faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bon courage, bonne chance, joyeux Noël... Voilà.

* * *

"Je te protégerais !" Disait-il, tout sourire, en levant le pouce.

Au départ, la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il fallait bien dire que la demande de Lee avait vraiment répugné Sakura.. Qui était ce Pierrot à gros sourcils, avec un infâme justaucorps vert, pour lui demander de sortir ensemble ? Bien évidemment, Sakura avait refusé. Mais Lee, lui, n'avait pas renoncé. Il avait recommencé, avec ses beaux principes...

C'était à l'examen chunin, face à l'équipe du village d'Oto. Il avait sauvé la belle rose in extremis ! Au péril de sa vie ! Sakura avait été choquée. Mais ce comportement lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, sur le courage qui était nécessaire pour être un ninja. Il ne faut pas redouter la mort, lorsqu'elle risque de prendre un être cher. Il faut l'affronter.

Depuis, Lee n'avait pas cessé de protéger Sakura. Au départ, c'était gênant. Puis, elle avait commencé à se sentir de mieux en mieux. Elle se savait en sécurité, quand Lee était avec elle. Elle commençait à avoir besoin de sa présence. De ses sourires, de ses pouces levés. De cette façon qu'il avait, d'être passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, qu'ils se promenaient, ou lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Pas de doutes, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Mais Sakura tenait bon. Lee était un ami. Jamais il ne serait plus que cela. Une telle situation, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle n'était bonne ni pour Lee, ni pour Sakura. Mais ça, seule la rose s'en était rendu compte. L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit. Alors, bien décidée à mettre les choses au point avec Lee, elle attendit qu'il revienne à l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Et durant toute la durée du trajet, elle lui avait expliqué son ressentit en ce qui concernait leur relation, trop ambigüe à son gout. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer. Évidemment, Lee accepta. Il promit de cesser ses avances. De garder ses distances.

Les choses allaient un peu mieux, depuis. Sakura reprenait confiance. Il suffisait de la voir en mission pour comprendre ! Cependant, ce ne fut que de courte durée. Tout sembla s'effacer lorsque le corps lacéré de Lee vint rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis tout était allé très vite. Le coupable de cet acte avait été neutralisé. Un renégat de Suna, qui avait eu Lee en travers de son chemin. "Game Over".

Il ne pleuvait pas, ce jour là. Au contraire, le ciel était magnifique, et le soleil brillait. Pourtant, aucun oiseau chantait. Lee ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit, penché sur le sien, le visage ravagé par les larmes de sa belle Sakura, il sourit. Son pouce se leva, et ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois.

"Je t'aurais protégé jusqu'au bout..!"

Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui. Il y a peu, on a découvert que l'assassin de Lee en avait après Sakura, pour d'obscures raisons liées à Sasori. Une histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux. Et ce jour encore, il ne pleuvait pas. Le ciel était magnifique, et le soleil brillait. Pourtant, cette-fois encore, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas.

"C'est à mon tour, de protéger quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Merci, Lee, merci pour tout... J'espère que ta filleule sera aussi fière de toi que je le suis moi. Je lui transmettrais la leçon que tu m'as appris, je te le promet."

La jolie rose resserra ses bras sur un petit paquet, duquel émergeait une petite tête brune aux grands yeux verts, avant d'aller le re déposer dans son berceau.

La vie du shinobi était ainsi. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Ne conserver que le meilleur de chacun de ceux qui étaient partis.


End file.
